<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Van Horn by ReidSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136959">Van Horn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky'>ReidSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, female!Jankos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是1篇小羊性转并被透的合集，将有帽×羊，MIKY×羊以及REKK×羊<br/>以及可能会有的不性转羊×WUNDER，取决于我忙完这一阵子还记不记得……………但以上三对都会有的。<br/>!!请勿上升真人!!<br/>某一天羊性转了，以及是的她睡了全队。<br/>请务必保证自己能够接受再看。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Martin "Rekkles" Larson, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Rasmus "Caps" Winther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 摇篮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我终于对帽帽下手了，他很可爱……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jankos早晨醒来变成了女人。</p><p>这事十分诡谲。因为既不是Wunder，也不是Caps，不是Rekkles或者Mikyx中的任何一个忽然转换了性别。</p><p>他披着一头稻草一样乱的头发，连颜色都是一丛稻草那样的金，晃晃悠悠地逛出卧室。</p><p>Mikyx正在喝水但他很快就喝不了了。他差点呛住，抬起眼睛，然后眉毛拧紧，看向从他们打野房间里走出来的女人。</p><p>“喔哦——那个，请稍等一下，您是哪位以及怎么、呃，会从Marcin的房间里出来？”Mikyx显然并没有多少应付异性的经验——哦这并不是说他完全、完全不会与女性相处。</p><p>他只是目光躲闪，语带犹豫。</p><p>这名女人与Jankos长得十分像，是那种同样具有辨识性的东欧人长相。且有浓密金发披肩，深绿的眼睛…天啊她连眼睛都和Jankos的一模一样。只不过她要矮上一些。</p><p>可能是Jankos的某位亲戚，不过Mikyx脑海中并没有任何他们招待了队中打野某位女性亲属做客的记忆。</p><p>“你在说什么啊，Miky？我就是Marcin，Marcin Jankowski。”她镇静地说。</p><p>是的，与Jankos完全一样的波兰口音，发硬的元音、不自觉地会卷起舌头。</p><p>Mikyx感到油然而生的惊恐。</p><p>或许该庆幸现在刚刚进入休赛期，他们并没有马上要打的比赛，否则难以向人解释嗨我们队打野忽然变性这个问题。</p><p>这种不自然的事——当然是会发生的。这里是欧洲，总有人相信一些古老的魔法会悄无声息发生在夜里，就像故事里通常会叙述得那般神奇，一下子，全发生在谁也注意不到的缄默里。</p><p>Jankos看起来对此并没那么在意，说着一些总有一天会恢复的这种话。不过为了舆论着想，她只有在变回男性之后才能开直播。</p><p>而在这个温度如浪涌起伏的不定夏季休赛期中，兴许也将发生一些别的什么。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>你很难判断G2的中单——LEC人见人爱所有人的宝贝Caps究竟是不是一个“天真的男孩”。</p><p>他看起来、或表现起来，乖而且纯真。他缩在椅子里啃手指尖或者呆呆地看屏幕，你就不会那样容易就挖掘出他究竟在想什么。</p><p>他或许什么也没想。也或许在想游戏，想该吃下一顿饭，想玩永恩要不要用炫彩皮肤。</p><p>Jankos溜进Caps的房间时，他正在看平板。油管宠物频道，想象自己也会摸到萨摩耶雪白蓬松的绒毛。</p><p>是的，中单被忽然造访的打野吓了一跳。</p><p>“别一惊一乍的，Rasmus。”Jankos坐到床沿。</p><p>她不愿意穿胸罩。由于温度原因，只穿一条队服T恤，以及八分裤。裤子是ebay上现买的，昨天刚刚邮到。</p><p>Caps觉得有点儿尴尬。</p><p>他不能长久看她的脸，否则会很快脸红，因为他意识到了Jankos变成了女性而且说实在的很辣完全是他……</p><p>Jankos在他面前脱掉t恤，接着解开裤腰上的纽扣。Caps口中溢出一个呆闷的“哦”，他手足无措，唯一能感知到的是夏季燥热流淌在血管中，掌心微微汗湿。</p><p>他的喉结上下滑滚一下，可怜巴巴地钉在原地。</p><p>Jankos说：过来啊，别呆在那儿。到床上来！</p><p>Caps实在不清楚她是如何做到这么游刃有余的。不，这是Jankos，他们的打野。心里一个严肃冷穆的声音对他说。但她叫你过去呢，你真的不过去吗？另一个柔软、温和、甘美的声音循循善诱，仁慈地发问。</p><p>我、呃，我不知道，Jankos，我觉得我们好像，不应该……Caps被一下拽过去，天哪她的劲儿可真大——然后被摁在床上。</p><p>我看过这样的黄片。Jankos神采奕奕，似乎对即将发生的一切都游刃有余、乐于尝试。你知道吗，就是有一天好朋友变性之后，主角趁虚而入……</p><p>可是现在正在趁虚而入的是你呀。Caps语调上扬。他太紧张了，不停地眨眼，闪着纯洁的睫毛，想用手臂挡住眼睛不去看她烁着微金色的身体。</p><p>你又不是第一次了，别摆出这样的架势！她将他的胳膊拂开，嘴唇上绽着放荡、玩乐十足的笑。Jankos有了什么想法就会马上付诸实行，英勇得不顾后果。</p><p>Caps感到眼皮都在细细颤抖，他深吸一口气，那张天真、皎洁的嘴唇中吐出了要求：那么，亲我吧。</p><p>Jankos顿了一下。什么？她问。</p><p>亲我，如果你要做这件事，就亲我。</p><p>接着他感到一颗湿漉漉的吻一下落在他眉心。那张嘴唇润红，含着一缕粗鲁，因此而显得几乎像个孩童的嘴巴，响亮地吻了一下Caps的额头，接着向下，到对方的嘴唇时，Jankos伸出一根手指抵在Caps的唇隙上，然后吻自己的手指。</p><p>Caps被这把戏骤然俘获，一丝颤抖从指尖传导至心脏。这样一种戏剧般表演的吻，暗中许诺给他温情、性欲涌动以及让爱欲永远只停留在这一夜中。</p><p>他伸手扶着Jankos的腰，掌心润湿，脉搏剧烈，拇指纯真蒙昧地抚着她腰间光滑皮肉。</p><p>Jankos身上有一股温暖的气味——这并不是他变了性以后忽然涌出来的，只是先前他们并不会常做些亲密动作，因此鼻子也跟着迟钝。闻起来像温热的肉桂。Caps嗅着她颈间的皮肤，像初生小狗那样耸动鼻尖，几乎使她发笑。</p><p>她笑着说：很痒。Jankos一把抓住他的手，让他摸自己的乳房，小腹，或者再往下，一块浅金色绒毛之下的那个部位。</p><p>他就照做，而除此之外别无他法。因为她身上仿佛充盈流荡一股使他就范的魔法。Caps心中明白这是虚构，是荒谬，手仍然软弱，她要他触碰哪里就触碰哪里，宛如没有自己的意愿。</p><p>她的身体柔韧，皮肉温热丰实，两腿间很快就湿了。Caps小心翼翼将手指伸进去，湿软的穴肉立刻挤着他的指头。他观察她的表情，确保自己没有弄痛她。</p><p>Caps眼型甜蜜，脸色当中透着一种少年人般的全然纯真，但总体上也是高鼻梁深眼窝的长相。Jankos被他小心翼翼的神色几乎弄出负罪感，低声说：Caps，嘿。</p><p>中单咕哝了一下，声音湿漉漉地柔软、模糊。</p><p>我很抱歉……如果你觉得，嗯、被强迫了。我就是，你看！我就是想试试。她解释。</p><p>Caps的手指向她内部更深的地方试探，直到一整根手指都陷入了密实的肉褶里。他忽然小声地说：其实我很高兴你找我…而不是，不是找别人。</p><p>Jankos的大腿紧绷在他上方。她迟钝地意识到这是Caps在向她剖白心迹。属于女性的纯然快乐就回荡在她润湿的身体里面， 她没体会过，因此显得眩晕，显得猝不及防。但她以惊人的热情克制了自己的软弱，向后伸手将Caps的阴茎从裤子里释放出来。</p><p>它热情地支着，安静地火热着。Jankos伏在它上面，腿根柔软的一层肉贴着它。腺液溢出来蹭在了皮肤上。</p><p>她往下压——让它对准湿润的洞——坐下去，然后暗哑、低沉的呻吟溜出喉咙。像琴弓狠狠划在一片午夜色的丝绒上。</p><p>Caps也跟着发出恍然声音。他感到阴茎被压迫着，被容纳进湿热乐园。秘地。伊甸。他的手扶在她腰上。</p><p>而她一开始觉得有一些稀少的痛从肚腹下飞快滑走，很快就只有湿润，湿涝涝的腿和被体液打湿的阴毛。她动了一下然后心底泛出一阵淡淡恐惧，被插入让她忽然有点害怕。</p><p>Jankos是从不惧怕什么的人，有一颗宽广、热情、笑声惊飞鸟群的心。但不知道为什么此时忽然有一点惧意忽然间在脑海中显形。</p><p>Caps向上顶了一下。她开始不稳，于是他敏捷地要求调换姿势。现在她陷进床铺，眼睛当中透露出了惊惧。</p><p>于是他小心翼翼、近乎讨好地亲她，嘴唇吻她的额头，鼻尖，颈侧，胸乳。他有深灰色甜蜜的眼睛，在天光里泛出浅浅白金。</p><p>我不知道这是怎么回事啊，Caps？她抖着嘴唇，阴道痉挛，淫液滑腻从腿根淌落。</p><p>我也…不清楚。Caps的鼻尖颤动着，手掌心贴到她腰边。她的腰这样白，肉几乎托着他的手，使他忽然地恍然起来，迷失在由她肉体各部分构成的迷宫里。</p><p>她——不知道，女性身体中一下迸发的陌生感以及敏感痉挛的阴道都让她心生陌异，进而是惊惧。他们契合的地方是那么亲密无间——他的阴茎滚热，每一丝跳动都嵌进她湿漉漉的小穴，抽插时，蹭过她饱涨的阴蒂会让她一下变得更无措，更不安，因为有这样一股作乱的水流搅扰着她不受侵扰的身体。</p><p>她只好说慢一点，Rasmus，慢一点！她感到被颠簸。Caps很快褪去拘谨，男性的成长总是如此之快。他捏着她的腰胯向内撞，金褐色的发偶尔落在眼边。那里面紧箍着他，使他额角渗汗，肉层绵密的腔压则给他快要被吞噬的感觉。</p><p>Caps吻着她的肩膀射精，射在里面，精液喷进痉挛收紧的阴道。Jankos的手挡在小腹上，高潮使她腰腿酸软而且眼皮发沉。Caps退出来之后一下比她还不知所措起来，被她猛地拽住胳膊躺下来，并且不能不注意到她浅金色的阴毛被一小簇阳光映亮了。</p><p>Jankos让他的手贴在自己的小腹上。平坦安静，皮肤蒸出了阵阵热意。</p><p>Caps嘴中溢出一声模糊的咕哝，接着靠在她肩膀上，呆头呆脑地问，如果你怀了孕还能变回男性吗？</p><p>Jankos说不，小呆瓜，我不会他妈的怀孕！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 丝绸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>rekk×小羊性转，BG预警，请勿上升真人。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rekkles，长相英俊，性格开朗，并且，有没有人说过他的脸确实是男女通吃的那种？对的，并且，他的粉丝也很多。Jankos承认自己最初是——真的有人能不嫉妒他吗？而且，Miky对他也非常友善，那态度几乎是甜美的！ 哦，Mihael，我可不记得你什么时候成了这么……等一下，你本来就这样好，你只是被Jankos搞烦了，想着不应该让他那么便宜就得意忘形。</p><p>所以，请你务必要原谅Jankos自己也不知道这些事情是如何发生的。它们发生过的轨迹是这样暧昧模糊，几乎在她脑袋里只留下几片亮白的噪点。这一个岑寂午后，空气里有鼓鼓囊囊的将要下雨的气味，盘旋的湿意灼烧着所有人的脊柱。天边，堆着几条不详的乌云。</p><p>Jankos躺在床上，闷闷不乐。她在几天前忽然变成了女性，也许过几天醒来就发现自己又变回去了，全队奇迹般没将它当回事。</p><p>在焦灼——将要下雨，也许还会伴随电闪雷鸣的低气压之中，Jankos听到门开了，然后是Rekkles和他的漂亮脸蛋出现在她眼前。</p><p>要做什么呢？这句话在这个场合显出一种险恶的讨人嫌的天真，所以Jankos没有这样说。她肩上披一件外套，不安宁地坐起来，抬起眼睛注视走进来的ad。她挺讨厌下雨天气，再加上最近Mikyx好像一直在躲她，拜托，这种意外也不是她可以控制的啊！她现在连Mikyx的脸都见不着。</p><p>Rekkles走近她床边，坐下，扭头看着她。脸上神色很难以捉摸，有些轻浮的戏谑。当然Martin Larson看谁都通常是一副深情款款的样子，这一点Jankos很清楚，现在已经学会不再在他的目光下发出夸张的恐怖傻笑或海豹叫声。</p><p>……这是怎么啦？她没忍住，还是问了。Rekkles朝她倾身过来，问：你那天偷偷跑进了Caps的房间，对吗？</p><p>是啊！她回答，一点没有掩饰的痕迹。</p><p>你去找他做什么？我问了Caps，可他脸一下变得通红，并且不肯再和我说话。</p><p>Jankos坦白：我只想说，这是你问的，Rek！我把他睡了。别告诉别人，尤其不要告诉Mikyx，成吗？</p><p>她看着ad向她抬起一边眉毛。哦……那么，你能对我也做一次吗？他询问。</p><p>Jankos从嘴里发出一个嫌弃的“呃哦”。</p><p>你知道吗这虽然是一种多管闲事，我还是希望你们的关系还没有扭曲到那种程度…她把披着的外套脱掉，撇到一边去，动作麻利。嘴上还是絮絮叨叨地继续说话。</p><p>那是非常、非常不健康的，你很帅而Caps很可爱而且你们性格都很好，也就是说你们应该是——</p><p>Rekkles忽然伸手摸她的头发：致密的浅金色，刚洗过而蓬得像羊毛逶迤在肩上。她的肩膀在女性里也算挺宽，外套被褪下去之后，吊带的那两根肩带箍着肩上白垩般粗白的皮肤。</p><p>…可见她确实是对着装没什么概念，否则不会穿这样的衣服，显得自己肩宽且粗壮。但，她本质难道不就是这样的吗？</p><p>她难道不是健康得过了头，过多生命力冒出来打扰所有她能打扰到的人吗？Mikyx想必是出自这个原因才逐渐开始疲于应付她……或他。一样的。</p><p>这时，她倏地把嘴闭上，因为Rekkles的手指正撑着她的肩带向下拽扯。她紧张地做了一次吞咽动作，上身赤裸，腿以下还埋在毯子当中。</p><p>Rekkles将她环在了臂弯里。目光固然还是那样深切柔和，只是让Jankos感知到一种自己仿佛被看穿了的错觉。她迟钝地感知到他们之间存在着一种性别的不同，使她骤然回想起和Caps上床时忽然袭击了她的惊惧。</p><p>但Rekkles的吻还是温柔的。他比其他人都更游刃有余，手掌熨帖，擦着Jankos肋边滑过，一下握住她的乳房。</p><p>亲密的温度从他掌心上升起，绵软脂肪里裹着惊人热度。在他的拇指碰到那两边乳头的时候她倏地抽了一口气，孱弱、呆愣的喟叹一下涌出嘴唇。</p><p>这样的爱抚像温水泡过她的身体，麻痹一切具有潜在可能性的痛苦不安。像做出诱骗一般许诺出层层叠叠温情。但是Rekkles毕竟算是温柔的床伴，耐心丰富的前戏很快将她搞得汁水淋漓。</p><p>Jankos的大腿紧紧夹着Rekkles的手。他推开她的腿根，然后俯下身去——</p><p>在他的嘴唇碰到那两瓣湿漉漉的阴唇时Jankos一下叫了出来：哦…妈的！她骂脏话用了波兰语，只觉得心脏砰砰直跳。</p><p>那私密的被冒犯的感觉让她仿佛化成一只水果或者类似的东西，被Rekkles剥掉外皮榨出腥甜泛滥的汁液。他知道她不是抗拒这个，因此埋头继续，舌尖抵在阴蒂上重重地舔了一下。</p><p>Jankos险些高潮。一股窜上来的电流火花折软了她的腰，使她一下子除了呻吟什么都做不出来。</p><p>Rekkles用拇指摁住小小蒂粒，将嘴贴在两瓣阴唇上。它们柔软窄小，泛着饱涨淫液。Jankos因此而发出断断续续的尖叫：不，停一下，Martin？我，呃-我……</p><p>她高潮了，阴道骤然紧缩痉挛着喷出爱液，手指抓在床单上。Rekkles两只手还撑在她腿边，向她眨眼，目光闪烁狡黠。</p><p>Jankos说这他妈的太爽了。她心里还是有一点怒气，觉得Rekkles这样轻易就把她搞得去了，既没面子又狼狈。她把腿缩回去。</p><p>Rekkles对她说：我还没有高潮呢。</p><p>她问：所以你想让我用哪儿啊？</p><p>ad找了个舒服的位置摆放自己以及勃发的阴茎：我任你摆布了，这行吗？</p><p>Jankos伸手挠了挠堆在肩上的金发，它们密密刺着她，接着猛地过去将身体压在他的上。她的乳房——柔软致密的触感，结结实实压在他前胸。皮肤紧紧相贴的小腹上滚起一阵潮热。他们的下体也贴在一起，重量让她湿滑饱满的阴埠紧紧压着他的阴茎。</p><p>她动了一下腰，两瓣阴唇轻浮地在柱身上滑动。Rekkles向她挑了挑眉：这倒是他始料未及的情况。看来她比他想象中更大胆，更浪荡。</p><p>一把细小的小声音告诉他你早该想到的。他虚虚环着她，任凭她近乎顽劣地、像发情的小动物（按体型来说她谈不上是真正的小型动物，但他心里她也真的挺可爱）那样慢慢地蹭，湿液泛滥在器官之间。</p><p>Jankos很快怠惰起来，可她模糊地知道自己至少应该让Rekkles射出来。她结实、皙白的腿根间淋漓着半干未干的体液，而小腹中则一直流淌着一股暖热水流。她甚至不确定自己还想不想要——女性的身体就是这样的吗？性欲也是这样毫无边际、难以捉摸的吗？</p><p>Rekkles忽然扣住她的肩膀，垂下的目光充盈着亮晶晶的深情。这他妈可是很犯规的！Rekkles看谁都总是这样含情脉脉，你根本搞不清楚他心里究竟是不是也藏着这样的浓情蜜意。八成是没有吧，Jankos飘飘忽忽地想，听到ad问她：你想我插进去吗？</p><p>不。她听到自己咕哝出一声拒绝。我想要你…自慰给我看。</p><p>Rekkles的手向下伸到自己的阴茎上。好吧，我会做，如果你也同时做。</p><p>他们的手几乎持平在同一高度，只是为了专注于抚慰自己。Rekkles手指灵巧，很快从嘴唇里冒出的呻吟变得更低沉也更浊重，他早就硬得厉害。而Jankos用笨拙的指头费劲地插自己——准确来说，是不断捏弄搓揉，于是自喉头滚落了几声急切呜咽。需要她鼓起极大的勇气才能与Rekkles对视，因为此刻即便再无忧无虑（或没心没肺），她都没法正视整张脸完全浸没在极大情欲中的自己。</p><p>高潮姗姗来迟。这一次比先前更累、更沉重，快感随着惯性再度击中她的下腹、她不断痉挛颤抖的阴道、她焕出薄热的丰实胸腔。而Rekkles在射精时浅色的眼睫倒伏下去，析出扇面般细碎稠密的狭窄影子。精液喷在他自己的手上。</p><p>Jankos喘着气，眼睛睁得很大，将五官衬出了一种惊人粗鲁的稚气。这一点在她没有变换性别前就很明显，如今只是愈加地凸显出来。</p><p>Rekkles靠近她，吻她的额头和眼皮。</p><p>你后悔了吗？他问。从她的眼中，他读出这样的信息。</p><p>呃我想大概是没有……她嘟嘟囔囔地。</p><p>抱歉让你为难了，这毕竟是我提出来的。</p><p>不！她抬起下巴，差点一下撞到他脸上去。不——你干嘛要把责任全揽过去呢！就好像我变得很柔弱或者什么一样，我也爽到了啊。这对我来说没什么损失！</p><p>他眨了眨眼。</p><p>她将他向外推——动作依然很粗鲁，是的Jankos时常不懂得收敛音量和力气和向外发散的打扰别人的思绪——她要去洗澡，她要先他一步霸占浴室。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 爱慕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>久等了，这是米×♀羊的一章 同时也是这一大篇子黄色东西的完结<br/>写得很爽，也许日后还会写更多羊，也许羊♀……因为他的确很迷人！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikyx过于清楚地知道Jankos无论性别都是Jankos，因而不会像Caps那样“像忘恩负义的小黄鼠狼一样吱吱笑”，还对她脸红，也不会像Rekkles…他们的ad只是愈加和善起来，肉眼可见地在Jankos身边变得更拘谨。</p><p>他如常对待她，无奈地询问怎么啦、你想说什么之类的。只是更频繁地避开她贴过来想要进行的肢体接触。</p><p>毕竟他无论如何也难以应付她闪闪发亮的眼睛和堆在肩上的稠密头发，还有裹在队服里轮廓明显的身体线条。</p><p>Jankos又看过来了。MMMMM-miky！她叫。</p><p>Mikyx把头向她一歪。</p><p>你在对我笑吗？她得寸进尺地拉近距离，他又谨慎地退开。</p><p>没有。他坦白。</p><p>你不愿意对我笑！不过我知道你在心里对我笑了。她用了惯用手段，装出夸张明亮的哭腔。Rekkles适时地、贴心地笑了几声，缓解可能存在的尴尬空白。</p><p>有人理她就会让她简单地开心起来。Mikyx皱了皱眉，将脸转过去，避开她不断企图骚扰他的目光。Jankos还真的觉得这很好玩呢，根本不在意究竟给别人造成了多少困扰。</p><p>也许她是得意忘形了。Mikyx判断，在她忽然悠哉悠哉地去骚扰Caps，把他困在臂弯和胸之间并故意嘲弄他满脸通红时，他们的辅助忽然想到：也许她确实是得意忘形了，这实在是比平时的程度还要可怕。</p><p>他不应该对此视而不见，鉴于也许目前队内唯一能管住她的人只有他了。Mikyx感到一种古怪的毛茸茸的责任一下落在他肩上。</p><p>于是他起身，手搭在Jankos肩上使她放过他们已经要蒸发了的、不停小声嘀咕着天哪的小可怜中单。</p><p>怎么啦？她回头兴高采烈地问。</p><p>有事和你商量。他简洁地回答。</p><p>Rekkles偏头向Mikyx抬起了一边眉毛，卷翘的睫毛在天光下透出浅色质感。而Mikyx向他回以一个温和甜蜜的小小微笑。</p><p>Jankos真的很爱、很爱、好吧非常爱Mikyx的微笑。这个斯洛文尼亚男孩有世界上最俊秀的脸和最甜美的微笑，Jankos非常笃定这一点，仿佛他对他们的辅助还不够着迷一样。</p><p>所有人都看得出来这种狂热的迷恋虽然披着开玩笑的外壳，但一旦被事实引燃就会熊熊燃烧起来——让Jankos成为他们的大麻烦。</p><p>还好Mikyx是足够冷静的人，他才不会配合Jankos做出他期待的反应。那只会让Jankos的胃口越来越大。</p><p>她——他们的打野现在是个高个子、肢体笨拙但丰满的女人，她比Mikyx要高一点点，正期待地向他眨眼睛。</p><p>你最近总是让Caps和Rekkles很为难。Mikyx向她指出。</p><p>哦——她飞快地发出嘈杂的抱怨。那是他们的事！我没做什么特别的事啊，Miky，而且你也一如既往地不愿意搭理我。这和以前没什么不同。</p><p>他们看起来无法直视你。他继续说，不为她所动。</p><p>也许是因为我的胸太大了。我现在才知道胸前多这么两块肉有多累！你们应该体谅我，我还得穿胸衣呢。</p><p>你真的不应该故意骚扰他们的，尤其是Caps。他快要哭出来了，这不该成为他排位连跪的理由。</p><p>Jankos摸着下巴，盯着Mikyx看了一会儿。</p><p>你感到嫉妒了吗？她问。</p><p>什么？Mikyx仿佛被她突如其来的问话震慑住，没料想到她会这样问。这又算是个什么问题？嫉妒？</p><p>别担心啊，Mikyx！我最爱的永远是你，你是我们的宝贝辅助，好不？</p><p>她脸上浮出一种灿烂的洋洋自得的表情，就好像忽然抓住了他的把柄或者什么一样。Jankos经常这样得意忘形，Mikyx令人遗憾地已经习惯于此，不会再像最初那样老是做出无可奈何的可爱表情。她忽然有一种冲动，促使她一把捞住辅助的肩膀，然后亲昵地在他额头上吻了一下。</p><p>Mikyx即便再如何沉静此刻也无法保持原样，他喊了一声然后迅速将其他大叫都憋回喉咙，以防被训练室里的队友们听到。她还用着以前的沐浴露和爽肤水所以味道还是那样，但怀抱变得更柔软更丰实，并且，总有一种冒犯人的热情。</p><p>就好像她不加掩饰的迷恋对Mikyx来讲还不够他窘迫的一样。</p><p>他扯着她的胳膊：这真的不好，Jankos，这——</p><p>她歪头嗅着他的脖颈皮肤，鼻头热烘烘在皮肤上攒动，使他觉得痒。她接着说：你的反应真可爱，知道吗，Miky！要是平常你早把我推开或者躲得远远的了，我是不是该借此机会做点什么？我觉得你会骂我。</p><p>对，混蛋。Miky对她说，抓着她的手臂拽了几下，她显然不为所动。</p><p>好了，别闹脾气了。Jankos把他拉近，你是想在这里还是去我房间？在这里很危险不过也挺刺激……</p><p>去我房间，拜托。辅助狼狈地低声在她耳边说。</p><p>Jankos很开心她如此轻易就达成目的。</p><p>到Mikyx的房间后，她让他在床边坐下。他的目光暗含责备，但大概也是在生气自己不坚定，很容易就让Jankos再一次拿到她想要的情况。</p><p>而她可不管这些，径自拉开了Mikyx的裤链。他的阴茎跳出来险险拍在她脸上。没什么味道，它被清洗干净就像他身上的其他部位，Mikyx一向是他们之中更注意个人卫生的一个。</p><p>很久之前她把这当作娘娘腔的象征，不过很快她就抹除了这种刻板印象。</p><p>但她对待Mikyx仍然充满温情。就像——就像他们真的是在谈恋爱一样，她没有忽然转换性别前甚至还会提前准备好自己然后在夜里悄悄潜入Mikyx的卧室。</p><p>妈的。Jankos自认可不是那种满脑子这事儿的人，只是她太想要Mikyx了。她帮她的辅助口交，收起牙齿耐心地含吮阴茎，舌头沿冠状沟来回地滑动。</p><p>Mikyx很快完全勃起在她的口腔内，在脸颊上鼓出了淫荡的突起——她的小把戏。她故意展示给他看。让他看清他的鸡巴是怎么填满她的嘴的。</p><p>他把脸别开了片刻，然后，用温和的手扶在她的头发上，无声催促她继续。</p><p>Jankos承认自己有点被鼓舞了。她舔得很卖力，咂咂水声逐渐溢出唇角，然后分出一只手，向下。指尖勾进她自己的短裤边缘，摸到开始有些润湿的阴部好取悦自己。</p><p>一绺金色头发搭在她饱满洁白的额头上又被她快速用手指拂开。Mikyx能看到她伸出的指尖上染了一层晶亮。</p><p>她湿了。他意识到这个事实然后脸一下变红，连带耳朵。她湿得很快，甚至只是因为给他口交。</p><p>好吧，事情进行到这一步，也没有什么必要再抱有作为他保护色的矜持。</p><p>他阻止她继续吸他的屌，将她拉起来。她冒犯人的眼睛眨了几下，接着被轻柔地推向床榻，上衣被拉开，胸衣扣子喀一下打开。</p><p>她的乳房皙白而灼热，在他手里仿佛在膨胀，柔软的肉沉甸甸压着他的指腹。Mikyx笨拙地揉弄它们，因这重量硬得更厉害。</p><p>然后他用指尖揪弄两边泛红的乳头。它们无辜地翘在膨胀的白色上。指头将奶尖向外搓弄又向内压。她的喘息非常凌乱而且琐碎，好像不知道该怎么反应。</p><p>显然手足无措的Jankos比自信且烦人的Jankos更得Mikyx喜欢。他甚至倾身去给了她一个吻，嘴唇相接时啄了一下她笨拙的仿佛正在发呆的舌头。</p><p>她身上逐渐泛出一种颜色：一种柔热的颜色，情潮涌动在血管里会波幅出的艳色。他的手。她只能感知到他的手，其中一只还横亘在乳房之间，另一只则探下去，将她的内裤褪掉一半就草草寻找润湿的肉洞。</p><p>Mikyx将一根手指放进去。她湿得太厉害了所以甚至不需要考虑太多，在她内部舒张，如密热丝绸紧缠指尖。草草插了几下他就把手指撤出来，然后将顶端沾着她淫液的指头放进嘴唇。艳红舌甚至在上面舔了一下。</p><p>她呆愣地发出一声“哦”，没想到他会这么做。Mikyx似乎终于决定在她面前放开自己，这反倒使她无所适从起来。</p><p>然后阴茎贯穿了她的阴道，她甜腻、夸张的叫喊被吞进一个潦草炽热的吻里。</p><p>他们的肉体紧紧叠贴在一起。她前所未有地感受到他，以及他的阴茎。它干得很深，将她撑开然后填满。</p><p>Mikyx开始慢慢地动。她被动地环着他，那种使她天真、使她锐利的保护已经消失不见，被她对他忽然萌生的巨大爱意给挤走。她觉得胯骨里填满泡沫导致她甚至动弹不得，不过身体应该是在缓缓迎合他的操弄。</p><p>而他倒是对她的反应感到新奇。这种抿起嘴唇，高鼻梁上凝着沉默汗滴的Jankos并不多见。</p><p>因而Mikyx刻意抬高腰，以让每次向内的冲撞都能蹭到她的阴蒂。她反应很大，穴肉一下绞紧了，胳膊也死死环着他的脖子将他向下压。Mikyx安抚性地吻她的脖子、锁骨和胸，甚至在她的脖子外侧留下几颗浅红印子。</p><p>他下巴上没有剃掉的深棕胡子扎得她很痒。她向一边歪头，于是另一边的欣长、白皙的脖颈就露了出来，对Mikyx来说就好像食物在他面前自动褪去包装。</p><p>他今晚似乎格外兴奋，且有兴致。捏着她的胯，干了许久。最后才慢吞吞射出来，全灌在她体内。</p><p>Jankos变成了一团乱。她的身上有些指痕，脖子上也有小小印记，泛起一阵象征欲望的肉粉色，而他射进去的温凉精液还蕴在她的肉穴里。</p><p>Mikyx的手落在她的腹部。</p><p>她抓起那只手将它拉到嘴边，然后咬了一下他的指尖。像动物一样带着一种明朗而不自知的娇憨。</p><p>夜还很长呢！她暗示。</p><p>你可真任性。他不禁评价，但还是让她拉住了自己的胳膊，将它抱在怀里紧贴她汗津津的小腹和乳房。</p><p>只是对你才这么贪婪！她解释，向上窜了一下方便他的手指拨开穴口将精液导出来。</p><p>我应该说很荣幸，但我一点也没觉得荣幸。Mikyx无奈地回应。他猜测也许是自己脾气比其他人都好搞些，才让Jankos对他格外得寸进尺。</p><p>而Jankos只是单纯过于迷恋他罢了。</p><p> </p><p>尾声</p><p>Jankos在礼拜一早晨成功发现自己又变回了男性。</p><p>其他人似乎对此或多或少感到无所适从且依依不舍。显然女性的Jankos无论做什么过分的傻事都会被原谅，而男——好吧，如果不是太过分，其实他们也还会悄无声息地惯着他，因为他们确实爱他。</p><p>Jankos就是这种人，不仅要把自己怀有的爱全部发散出去，还要全盘接受别人给他的。但是目前唯一让Mikyx感到略微困扰的是，他被Jankos骚扰的机率更大了。而Rekkles，他起初以为不会想要参与这摊麻烦的清醒的Rekkles看起来也对他们之间的关系倍感兴趣，甚至跃跃欲试也想要来掺一脚。</p><p>Mikyx由衷地为此感到头疼。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>